


Купальник

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Futurama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лилы пропал купальник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Купальник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2016

Лила раздражённо копалась в шкафчике, искала купальник. Перед этим она перерыла всю свою квартиру — купальника нигде не было, и вариант оставался только один. Придя на работу пораньше, она проверила всю контору Межпланетного экспресса, включая лабораторию профессора и кабинет Гермеса, который с третьей попытки открыла шпилькой для волос. Искала даже в подсобке со швабрами и в ящике с инструментами — безрезультатно. Пришлось снова попытать счастья в раздевалке.  
— Ты что-то потеряла? — спросила её Эми, которая зашла в раздевалку и, зевая, принялась расстёгивать своё короткое вечернее платье, чтобы облачиться в любимый розовый спортивный костюм.  
— Раздельный купальник. Кажется, я оставляла его на работе после того, как мы ездили доставлять груз на планету с отличными пляжами — не помню, как она называлась.  
— Ай, не важно, — махнула рукой Эми, параллельно скидывая туфли. — Что важнее — зачем тебе бикини?  
— Другой безнадёжно испорчен после того, как его отрыгнул кит. А у меня свидание.  
— Свидание?   
— Да, один парень пригласил на «Гранд Пэрадайз», круизный астероид с отелями, дискотеками и шикарным аквапарком. — Лила вздохнула с тоской. — Всего на один день.   
— Круто!   
Но Эми припечатал суровый взгляд:  
— Может, ты взяла мой купальник?  
— Нет. — Эми покосилась на бёдра подруги. — Не мой размер. — И после возмущённого окрика Лилы сменила тему: — А что за парень — нормальный? Два уха, два глаза… ну, ты понимаешь, — подмигнула она.  
— Ну да. Он человек! — возмутилась Лила. — Два уха, два глаза… ладно, у него три руки, но для мужчины это плюс. В другой ситуации я бы сбежала после второго свидания, он зануда. Но курорт…  
Эми задумалась, что-то прикидывая в голове:  
— Курорт стоит жертв. И третья рука — прикольное дополнение!  
Тут, громко насвистывая, мимо прошёл Бендер.  
— Эй, Бендер! — окликнула Лила. — Ты видел мой купальник?  
— Какой?  
— Тёмно-зелёный.  
— С модными дорогими стразочками от Сваровски? — глаза Бендера загорелись.  
— Обычный!  
— Тогда оставь себе, я не мелочусь. — Он наполовину опустил блестящие шторки век и направился дальше.  
— Может, Фрай позаимствовал, чтобы вспоминать тебя одинокими вечерами? — предположила Эми.  
— Фу-у! — Лила брезгливо поморщилась. — Но всё может быть. Он пришёл?  
Эми кивнула.  
— Фрай, иди к нам!  
Фрай тут же появился, словно всю жизнь ждал приглашения.  
— Привет, девчонки!.. — И взгляд его мигом упёрся Эми ниже ключиц, она ещё не успела надеть кофточку.  
— Фрай, ты украл мой купальник? — с ходу начала Лила.  
— Какой?  
— Раздельный!  
Он задумчиво посмотрел на Лилу, прищурив глаза. Потом оттянул ворот и заглянул себе под футболку. Вздохнул.   
— Мне и носить его не на чем. Не понимаю, зачем вообще девушкам в тридцатом веке купальники? На большинстве пляжей можно ходить без них… — Он поднял глаза к потолку и мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Нахал! — фыркнула Лила, а Эми добавила:  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь! Это модно, красиво — как браслет или заколка для волос, придаёт неповторимую индивидуальность.   
— Ага, — протянул тот.  
— Пойдём выпьем кофе, — взяла Эми Лилу под руку. — С этими безвкусными мужиками даже говорить не о чем.

На кухне их встретил зад доктора Зойдберга, торчащий из-под мойки, Зойдберг копался в помойном ведре.  
— Привет! — улыбнулся Зойдберг всеми своими щупальцами, когда повернулся к ним. Изо рта свисал кусок банановой кожуры. Но было ещё кое-что интересное — из кармана халата выглядывала зелёная верёвочка, в которой Лила узнала бретельку разыскиваемого купальника.  
— Зойдберг, что это?.. — произнесла она, леденея от ужаса, верить своим глазам не хотелось.  
— А, это? — Он достал обслюнявленный огрызок бретельки.   
Лила схватила Зойдберга за грудки:  
— Что ты с ним сделал, вонючий кальмар! Куда дел!  
— Съел, — честно признался тот. — Правда, трава оказалась безвкусная, жёсткая, пришлось резать клешнями две полосочки, странно связанные между собой.  
— Трусы, — подсказала Эми.  
— Трусы? — озадачился он. — Мда? Я слышал, что это одежда… А на какое место её надевают?   
— Как — съел? — опешила Лила, она немного пришла в себя, сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди: сожрали купальник — любимый и единственный! — Зачем?!  
— Мне нужна была шапочка, — важно продолжил Зойдберг, — чтобы не схватить солнечный удар. И я нашёл прекрасные зелёные листочки как раз подходящей формы. Их было два. Хочешь, тебе дам один? — он вежливо протянул Лиле безнадёжно поломанную чашечку от бюстгальтера, которую вытащил из другого кармана.  
— Шапочка?.. — опешив, переспросила она.  
— Следующий купишь металлический. Или с шипами, — вставила Эми, но советом бикини было уже не спасти.  
— Скотина! Помоечник! Мерзость! Да что ж ты не подавился!  
Лила кричала и била его по лицу подаренной «шапочкой», Зойдберг, растерявшись, даже не пытался закрыться. Лишь грустно вздохнул:  
— Эх, вот она, благодарность…  
— Где ты это взял?!  
— В шкафчике Фрая, он не закрывается, и я заглядываю иногда, вдруг, кто забыл бутерброд или пакетик от чипсов.  
— Что? — она ткнула в него чашечкой от купальника.  
— У Фрая, — повторил Зойдберг, благодарно сжимая в клешнях чашечку. — А можно… Можно я это съем? Ну, раз тебе не надо.  
— Жри! — приказала Лила. И позвала ласково: — Фра-ай!  
Фрай ещё не подозревал, что его ждёт.


End file.
